particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chief Justice of Kirlawa
The Chief Justice of Kirlawa is the chief judge of the Supreme Court of Kirlawa, and as such the highest-ranking officer of the federal judiciary. The Law on the Kirlawan Supreme Court grants plenary power to the Minister of Justice of Kirlawa to nominate, and appoint a chief justice, who serves for a 20-year period unless they are impeached and convicted, retire, or die. The Chief Justice has significant influence in the selection of cases for review, presides when oral arguments are held, and leads the discussion of cases among the justices. Additionally, when the Court renders an opinion, the chief justice, if in the majority, chooses who writes the Court's opinion. When deciding a case, however, the chief justice's vote counts no more than that of any senior justice. While nowhere mandated, the presidential oath of office is typically administered by the chief justice. Additionally, the chief justice serves as a spokesperson for the federal government's judicial branch and acts as a chief administrative officer for the federal courts. The chief justice presides over the Judicial Conference and, in that capacity, appoints the director and deputy director of the Administrative Office. Since the Supreme Court was established in 4705, 1 person has served as chief justice, beginning with Éabha MacDarcy (4705–). The current chief justice is Éabha MacDarcy (since 4705), becoming the first female in office. Origin, title, and appointment to office The Kirlawan Constitution does explicitly establish an office of chief justice by the Law on the Kirlawan Supreme Court. The chief justice is nominated and confirmed by the Kirlawan Minister of Justice. Appointments are for a 20-year period. Since 4705, 1 Minister of Justice has made a total of 1 official appointment to the position. The salary of the supreme judge is set by Senate. Duties Along with his general responsibilities as a member of the Supreme Court, the chief justice has several unique duties to fulfill. Impeachment trials The chief justice shall preside over impeachment trials of the President of Kirlawa. Seniority Many of the Court's procedures and inner workings are governed by the rules of protocol based on the seniority of the justices. The chief justice always ranks first in the order of precedence—regardless of the length of the officeholder's service (even if shorter than that of one or more associate justices). This elevated status has enabled successive chief justices to define and refine both the Court's culture and its judicial priorities. The chief justice sets the agenda for the weekly meetings where the justices review the petitions for certiorari, to decide whether to hear or deny each case. The Supreme Court agrees to hear less than one percent of the cases petitioned to it. While associate justices may append items to the weekly agenda, in practice this initial agenda-setting power of the supreme judge has significant influence over the direction of the court. Nonetheless, a chief justice's influence may be limited by circumstances and the associate justices' understanding of legal principles; it is definitely limited by the fact that he has only a single vote of seven on the decision whether to grant or deny certiorari. Despite the chief justice's elevated stature, his vote carries the same legal weight as the vote of each associate justice. Additionally, he has no legal authority to overrule the verdicts or interpretations of the other six judges or tamper with them. The task of assigning who shall write the opinion for the majority falls to the most senior justice in the majority. Thus, when the chief justice is in the majority, he always assigns the opinion. The chief justice's formal prerogative—when in the majority—to assign which justice will write the Court's opinion is perhaps his most influential power, as this enables him to influence the historical record. He "may assign this task to the individual justice best able to hold together a fragile coalition, to an ideologically amenable colleague, or to himself." Opinion authors can have a big influence on the content of an opinion; two justices in the same majority, given the opportunity, might write very different majority opinions. A chief justice who knows well the associate justices can therefore do much—by the simple act of selecting the justice who writes the opinion of the court—to affect the general character or tone of an opinion, which in turn can affect the interpretation of that opinion in cases before lower courts in the years to come. Additionally, the chief justice chairs the conferences where cases are discussed and tentatively voted on by the justices. He normally speaks first and so has influence in framing the discussion. Although the chief justice votes first—the Court votes in order of age—he may strategically pass in order to ensure membership in the majority if desired. Oath of office The chief justice typically administers the oath of office at the inauguration of the president of Kirlawa. This is a tradition, rather than a constitutional responsibility of the chief justice; the Constitution does not require that the oath be administered by anyone in particular, simply that it be taken by the president. Law empowers any federal or state judge, as well as notaries public , to administer oaths and affirmations. If the chief justice is ill or incapacitated, the oath is usually administered by the youngest member of the Supreme Court. In addition, the chief justice ordinarily administers the oath of office to newly appointed and confirmed senior magistrates. Other duties The office of chief justice has moved beyond just first among equals. The chief justice also: *Serves as the head of the federal judiciary. *Serves as the head of the Judicial Conference of Kirlawa, the chief administrative body of the Kirlawan federal courts. *Appoints sitting federal judges to the membership of the Kirlawan Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court, a "secret court" which oversees requests for surveillance warrants by federal police agencies against suspected foreign intelligence agents. Unlike Senators, who are constitutionally prohibited from holding any other "office of trust or profit" of Kirlawa while holding their congressional seats, the chief justice and the other members of the Supreme Court are not barred from serving in other positions. Disability or vacancy When the chief justice is unable to discharge his functions, or when that office is vacant, the chief justice's duties are carried out by the most senior associate justice until the disability or vacancy ends. Currently, since ------, TBD is the most senior associate justice. List of Chief Justices Since the Supreme Court was established in 4705, the following people have served as Chief Justices: Category:National supreme courts